Mandy
by Gypsy3
Summary: ** COMPLETED ** A decision made proves difficult to live with...
1. Goodbye

****  
  
Early Summer, 2001  
  
He looked over at her as she slept beside him. His Starlet with the voice of an angel... Her golden sand colored ringlets splayed all over the pillow and her shoulder, one lock fluttering slightly with each breath she took and let go as she slumbered. He had to go...  
  
He slid out of the sheets and stood in the window, watching the tide splash against the beach. Two weeks in St. Croix was his vacation for a well done job. He'd come down here to get away, to just do the 'Margaritaville' thing with the beer and flip-flops and be a beach bum. His goal was to forget who he was for a short while before the real world reminded him. And then he met her.  
  
He'd first seen her at sunrise on the beach a day or two after he'd arrived. In a modest one piece bathing suit of black and her golden sand colored Shirley Temple ringlets blowing in the breeze, she was wading into the early morning tide for a swim. For a few minutes he watched her inch deeper, then sink below the water's surface. She stayed under long enough to cause him to worry for her safety. Just as he was about to run out into the water, she popped up and flipped her hair over her head.  
  
After he introduced himself, they wound up having breakfast together. He found himself quickly forgetting about work, real life, and everything in between. She was so easy to talk to and she laughed - even at his pitiful excuses for jokes. Naturally she said they were funny. He thought it was just to humor him and be pleasant. Over the last week and a half they'd become romantically involved to the point of her mentioning continuing the relationship once they went home.  
  
Not that he didn't mind, but as he laid there after loving her, he thought of all the horrible things that can go wrong in his life. The very least of which was the fateful knock on the door to deliver the thanks of a 'Greatful Nation'. As much as he needed her, he couldn't do that to her. Not in a million years could he put her through the pain that would come with loving and living with him.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this to you. Here I am, I've found you and now I have to leave. It's for the best Starlet. What I do... can get you in trouble or worse, hurt or killed."  
  
Silently he dressed and turned to leave. One last look goodbye as she slept. With the moon coming in through the window of her cottage bedroom, she did indeed look like an angel as she slept. His eyes strayed to the short note on his pillow. Over and over as he walked out, he had to remind himself this was for the best, in her best interest. "Forget about her, she'll forget about you eventually too." he muttered as he walked along the beach.  
  
If that was true, then why did he feel so empty all of a sudden?  
  
--  
  
She awoke with the sun's first rays through her window. She'd booked the cottage every time she came down simply due to that perk. But this time she was alone and had been for some time. The sheets were cold on his side of the bed and the last few times they'd spent the night together she had woken up cuddled against his chest. Her whiskey colored eyes caught sight of the note and she picked it up. Short sweet and to the point. "Forget about me" was all it said.  
  
She stared at the note, her knees drawing up under her chin slowly. Her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging herself tightly as she began to cry. He didn't realize how hard it would be...  
  
**** 


	2. Memories

****  
  
Autumn, 2001  
  
The more he thought about it, the worse it got. Frank had locked himself inside his own home with the lights off and the phone disconnected. To see Alex held as she was in that prison during the riot got to him. Not because it was one of his team members, but because she looked so damned much like Mandy. If you permed Alex's hair, she'd have been a dead ringer for Mandy. When he'd first met Alex, he had to look twice just to make sure. But the tell was those golden brown eyes that Alex didn't have. Alex's were slate blue, Mandy's were whiskey colored.  
  
'I remember all my life   
raining down as cold as ice.   
Shadows of a man,   
a face through a window cryin' in the night,'  
  
When did he start to shake again? He hadn't shaken this bad since his furlough and subsequent vacation to St. Croix earlier this year. The first time she'd hugged him, he'd stopped shaking... But, seeing Alex like that reminded him of why he left Mandy, urged her to forget about him. If it had been him... He didn't finish the thought.  
  
'the night goes into   
Morning just another day;   
happy people pass my way.   
Looking in their eyes,   
I see a memory I never realized how happy you made me.'  
  
Slowly Frank sat down on the sofa and leaned his head down until he touched his knees. This was a part of him that he couldn't let his team see. They were still trying to accept him, still pushing and defining his limits, how far he'd let them go before reining them in. It simply would not be good to let them see how badly he was truly affected by the prison riot.  
  
'Oh Mandy well,   
you came and you gave without taking,   
but I sent you away.   
Oh, Mandy well,   
you kissed me and stopped me from shaking,   
and I need you today.   
Oh, Mandy!'  
  
He needed her. Every time his team went undercover, he admitted it to himself. Each time they'd had trouble, he forced that little light, that little sliver of Mandy's soul that she had given him back into the darkness and his machine-mode came out to get the job done. Little did they all know that when he got home and into the sanctity of silence, he let it all go. More than once he'd broken down in tears in this very room at the thought of just how much he needed her to put her arms around him and shush his fears away.  
  
'I'm standing on the edge of time;   
I've walked away when love was mine.   
Caught up in a world of uphill climbing,   
the tears are in my mind and nothin' in rhyming.'  
  
More than once he'd felt like the world's biggest fool for letting her go. More than once he'd wanted to fly to New York, track her down and beg on his knees for her forgiveness for what he'd done. But in the end he'd always come to the realization that it was truly for the best that he'd left her. She had a brilliant flame of stardome and who was he to interfere with that life now?  
  
'Oh Mandy well,   
you came and you gave without taking,   
but I sent you away.   
Oh, Mandy well,   
you kissed me and stopped me from shaking,   
and I need you today.   
Oh, Mandy!'   
  
His dark eyes caught the magazine on the coffee table. Her photo was on the cover. Those whiskey brown eyes were looking directly into his soul. But even through a photograph he could see something more than that. Something he'd put there. She was famous, the toast of Broadway. Mandy had gotten her dream, the one she'd told him about. Since he'd left her in St. Croix, he'd followed the Broadway rags for mention of her name and what play or musical she was appearing in. She had the voice of an angel... and fitting that voice, she was cast as Christine in Phantom Of The Opera shortly after their return to their lives. Since then she'd been touring non-stop and the critics were in love with his Starlet.  
  
'Yesterday's a dream   
I face the morning   
Crying on a breeze   
The pain is calling   
Oh Mandy'  
  
His heart lurched in his chest. New York. What he would have given at the time to have been there with her on that horrible day. It wasn't until afterwards that he discovered she had been touring in Europe with the cast and company, far away from the horrific events of that September morning. But, by the same concern, he wondered what she'd thought about him, knowing he worked for the Justice Department. She knew he was FBI... but not his exact job description. Had she thought of him at all since he left her?  
  
'Well, you came and you gave without taking   
But I sent you away oh, Mandy   
Well, you kissed me and stopped me from shaking   
And I need you today Oh, Mandy'  
  
It was going to be difficult to face Alex in the morning. Every time Alex got into a squeeze, he had to force himself to stop and let her do her job. She wasn't Mandy, ony a physical resemblance and that was all. Alex must feel awkward each time he looked at her. The first time she'd said something was to Monica, talking about how Frank kept looking at her like she was someone else. Little did they know that Frank was around the corner. That's when he decided that no matter what, he would force himself to separate Alex from his memory of Mandy. It wouldn't do any good for him to confuse the two when one had nothing to do regarding the other.  
  
'you came and you gave without taking   
But I sent you away oh, Mandy   
Well, you kissed me and stopped me from shaking   
And I need you'  
  
Frank stood and looked out of the window. It had started to rain in the time since he'd gotten home and now. He leaned his head against the window sash and sighed...  
  
"I miss you Starlet."  
  
****  
  
- Song title "Mandy" by Barry Manilow  
(( Yeah yeah... I know.. corny, but it fits damn it!! ~L~ )) 


	3. The Prodigal Returns

****  
  
Early Summer 2002  
  
The first thing Alex noticed was the rented silver Jag parked out front of her townhouse. The second thing she noticed was that her door wasn't locked. This was particularly strange because Alex always locked her door when leaving. She even locked it while in the house. She pulled her weapon and quietly slid inside the door. The house was mostly dark, save for the lights coming from the kitchen. There were also mouth-watering smells coming from the kitchen... and singing. The sound of pans scraping against spoons and knives chopping drifted out of the kitchen.  
  
"God damn it Amanda!!"  
  
The woman laughed and handed a glass of white zin to her sister. "Take a pill Lexie. No hello for your kid sister?"  
  
Alex took the glass and set it down, then released the hammer of her gun and slid it back into the holster. "A phone call would have been good Amanda. You DO realize I could have shot you."  
  
"No you wouldn't have. You're better than that and you know it. Now come gimme a hug while I finish chopping up the oregano and onions for the marinara."  
  
Alex finally laughed and kissed her sister on the cheek. Amanda kissed her sister's cheek in return and kept dicing the onions. "How is work going Lexie? Your boss still being a prick?"  
  
"He's better now that we've all gotten used to him and he to us. I think things have turned around since last fall. He's out of town this week for meetings in D.C." She paused and sipped at the wine while leaning against the butcher's block island as her sister turned and slid the finely chopped herbs and onions into the bubbling pot of cooking tomatoes. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"I got into town this morning. You need to put more vegetables in your fridge."  
  
"You need to call when you want to stop by."  
  
"And that being, you need to change the locks if you don't want me to come in without a phone call." Amanda winked and stirred up the sauce.  
  
"Yeah... I probably should do that. But then I think I won't get the pleasure of griping you out for not calling more. How's the circuit?"  
  
"It's the circuit as usual. Old biddies are hacked at me for daring to take the primo parts away from them... never mind that they can't pass for young women any longer."  
  
Alex moved over and took a taste of the sauce. "Still doing Phantom?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm on a personal leave." At Alex's curious look, Amanda shrugged and lifted her own glass of red wine. "I've been offered the starring role in a new play. I'm debating what to do. In the meanwhile, I thought I'd come crash with you."  
  
"How long is a while?"  
  
"Maybe a week or so. The producer is working up a contract and dealing with my agent. As soon as Harrold gets something he thinks I'll like, he'll call Phantom's producers and see if they can come up with a counter offer to keep me there. Take your gun off and stay a while. Dinner will be ready in about an hour after the sauce simmers down."  
  
Alex watched her sister as she hustled about the kitchen. For almost a year now since she'd gotten the starring role in a Broadway play, Amanda had been a different person. When they were kids, she was the laughter and the mischeviousness of the two. Only a year apart, Alex had been the one to take care of Amanda and Amanda had been the one to get the two of them into more trouble than Alex could get them both out of. But recently, when they talked on the phone, Alex could hear something different in her voice.  
  
It didn't take long for Alex to put her weapon away and secure it, then change clothes. When she came back out, Amanda was setting the table. "You OK kiddo?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm always fine." Amanda smiled and sat down with her glass of wine.  
  
"Sure. And I know better. Sis, you haven't been fine in over a year. What's wrong?"  
  
Amanda looked at her sister. "Never could fool you. You remember that trip I took to St. Croix last year?"  
  
"Uh huh, the one where you called me a week into it and said you'd met the most wonderful man?"  
  
Amanda's face fell a bit at the mention of him. "That's the one."  
  
Alex closed her eyes slowly at the tone of Amanda's voice and the expression on her face. "Oh God Amanda, I'm so sorry... why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"How could I tell you that I fell for someone who took advantage of me and dumped me without a thought?" She laughed a light nervous laugh that bordered on tears. "I didn't ask anything of him, how could I? My life was going so well already and meeting him was just one more good thing in a long string of good things. Then, all of a sudden, he's gone like a leaf in the wind. Just a note saying to forget him. I had even discussed continuing the relationship after we came back. You know, considering all the relationships that I've had... and I've had quite a few doozies... considering it all, I have never.. NEVER felt so used in my life."  
  
"Stop it Amanda. If he left you like that after everything you gave him, then he's a fool and not worth your time."  
  
"It hurts Lexie, it still hurts so much." Amanda had lost the inner fight and let loose with the tears. A year's worth of ache and hurt had been bottled up and now the stopper was removed.  
  
"I know baby... I know." Alex came around the table and put her arms around her sister's shoulders. As she let Amanda cry, she promised her silently that this man had better pray he never crossed Alex Cross' path.  
  
**** 


	4. Making Plans

****  
  
Alex dragged herself into the nest over an hour late the next morning. After Amanda had gotten the crying jag out of her system, the two of them had dinner and a late night girl party. However, Alex noticed the sadness still in her sister's eyes, the same look she'd had for a year now. She hurt to see Amanda like that.  
  
"Well, you look like something the cat drug in."  
  
"Shut up Cody or I'll shoot you and tell Frank you died."  
  
"Ouch. Someone's not nice this morning." Jake laughed  
  
"Late night last night girlfriend?" Monica chuckled as Cody's mouth still hung open. Usually it was Frank who threatened Cody like that. It'd become a running joke among the team.  
  
"You could say that Monica. My sister flew into town without warning. I haven't actually seen her in years." She yawned again and plopped down ungraciously at her desk. The sunglasses were still in place and she could use a nap, a smoke and a gallon of coffee.  
  
"Oy." Jake muttered as he got up to get her some coffee. "Speaking of Frank..."  
  
"Now what? He extending his meetings in D.C.?" Monica sighed.  
  
"No. He's cut them short. He'll be back tonight" Jake answered from the kitchenette. He walked back out with two mugs of coffe, handing one off to Alex. He sat on the corner of her desk and sipped at his own. "He called my place this morning. Why me, I have no idea, but he called me at the butt-crack of dawn to say he was ending his meetings early and would be back about 9 tonight depending on flights."  
  
"Great. Maybe we can stop being bored to death and get something done. Man, I love it when Frank is gone, but it's hell on the boredom factor."  
  
"Oh you love Frank and you know it Cody." Monica actually had to laugh. "Soooo, tell us about your sister. I don't think I've ever heard you speak of her."  
  
As she finally got some caffeine into her system to combat the wine hangover, Alex launched into details about her Broadway Baby sister, Amanda Singer, and why she'd kept quiet about her. She also told them about the past year and what's been going on with her, glossing over most of the details save for the unhappiness despite her success.  
  
"Guys, I really think she needs a good 'night on the town'. She was so upset last night after she finally opened up. AND.." Alex grinned as she finished off her third mug of coffee and fourth cigarette. She was feeling more like herself by the second. "And, I think she could handle meeting you guys too."  
  
"Can I bring Sasche?" Jake piped up.  
  
"Sure. Say, 8 at Gaudy's?"  
  
"It's a date... HEY... tonight's Lady's Night... it's going to be packed there Alex."  
  
"Yes Cody, I know. Being in a crowd will be good for Amanda."  
  
"Isn't tonight also open mic/karaoke night?"  
  
"Sure is. Wait until you hear Amanda sing Monica."  
  
"Make sure to leave a note for Frank, or call him and let him know where we'll be. Just in case he wants to join us for a drink."  
  
**** 


	5. Insensitive

****  
  
Everyone was clustered around a table near the stage. They'd all had a few rounds of some glowing drink in a test tube and Sasche, Alex, Monica, and Amanda were covered in confetti and silly string.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Sasche shouted over the noise. "I haven't had this much fun in ... well..." she broke out laughing as Jake elbowed her and then kissed her silent. Everyone else bust out in laughter at the sight.  
  
"Thanks guys! I needed this more than you know!" Amanda grinned and held up another test tube shot before downing it in one swift swallow. So far it was only 9:30 and they'd all managed to cut loose, get down and were on a roll.  
  
It was then that the manager opened up the stage for open mic night or karaoke.  
  
"You have got to go sing Amanda!"  
  
Amanda shook her head. "No way. I'm so buzzed that I think I'd forget half the worlds... words..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Everyone kept begging and pestering until she finally gave in. With another test tube shot and a wave, Amanda wandered her way up to the stage. She gave the song selection to the karaoke machine operator and took the mic.  
  
"How do you cool your lips after a summer's kiss?  
How do you rid the sweat after the body bliss?  
How do you turn your back on the romantic glare?  
How do you block the sound of a voice you'd know any where?"  
  
She was losing herself in the music. These were all the questions and thoughts she'd asked herself over the last year trying to forget him. Amanda hadn't chosen this song with the intention of this... but it sort of happens.  
  
'Oh, I really should have known by the time you drove me home,  
by the vagueness in your eyes, your casual goodbyes.  
By the chill in your embrace, the expression on your face  
that told me maybe you might have some advice to give on how to be insensitive.  
Insensitive. Insensitive.'  
  
Alex was watching her closely. She knew her sister well enough to know that little private world she escaped into while singing. Amanda had that little 'Mandy' world that only she visited while deep in the music.   
  
Jake and Sasche were snuggled close together, his arms wrapped around her waist and her head leaning back against his shoulder as she sang. They both had been where Amanda was now.  
  
'How do you numb your skin after the warmest touch?  
How do you slow your blood after the body rush?  
How do you free your soul after you've found a friend?  
How do you teach your heart to cry, to fall in love again?'  
  
Frank slid in the front door and paid the cover. He was tired and wanted to go home and crawl into bed. When he got off of the plane in O'Hare and turned his cell phone on, there was a message from Monica telling him that they were all going down to Gaudy's and that he was welcome to join them. At first he didn't want to... but then he realized that they actually made the effort to include him in their recreation.  
  
'Oh, you probably won't remember me, it's probably ancient history.  
I'm one of the chosen few who went ahead and fell for you.  
I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch. I fell too hard, I feel too much.  
I though that you might have some advice to give on how to be insensitive.'  
  
For a moment he wasn't sure if he recognized the voice. But when he rounded the corner and heard the voice more clearly, he knew it. Frank froze at the end of the bar, his dark eyes wide in surprise to see his Starlet on the stage. The lights of the stage lit her hair up to glowing and her eyes were closed. All the pain he'd seen held within her eyes in photographs was etched on her face as she gave in to the music. Her words reached out and wrapped around him as he stood there.  
  
While she was singing, Alex made her way over to the karaoke machine operator. Slipping him a twenty, she requested the next song with a grin.  
  
'Oh, I really should have known by the time you drove me home,  
by the vagueness in your eyes, your casual goodbyes.  
By the chill in your embrace, the expression on your face  
that told me maybe you might have some advice to give on how to be insensitive.  
Insensitive. Insensitive.  
  
How to be.'  
  
The crowd erupted into claps and cheers as she finished the song. Frank pulled back into the shadows of the bar itself to watch. Down at the edge of the stage he could see Sasche and Jake at the table with Alex, Monica and Cody. What was Mandy doing here in Chicago?  
  
Amanda blushed while waving her thank you's to the crowd. It was the same when she was performing. She might know inside that she deserved it, but the other side just kept disbelieving that people actually applauded her.  
  
After the crowd had quieted down a bit, Amanda started to leave the stage. But she stopped when she saw Alex walk up onto the stage.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered.  
  
--  
  
- song titled "Insensitive" by Jann Arden  
  
*** 


	6. I Will Survive

****  
  
Alex winked and signaled the machine operator. Jake and the others stared at Alex. SHE was going to sing too??  
  
Frank had turned to go, but when the hush hit the crowd, he turned back around... and nearly died of a heart attack.  
  
The music started, the response of the crowd varying between cheers and groans. Alex just laughed and Amanda shook her head.  
  
'At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side;'  
  
"You're insane Lexie!!" she said as she started to bust out laughing. Alex winked and kept singing the first verse...  
  
'But then I spent so many nights  
Thinkin' how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along'  
  
Jake and Cody started whooping and cheering, Sasche and Monica singing along. Alex had a damned good voice too!  
  
Frank just stared at the stage from the back of the bar. They... they could be twins!  
  
Amanda joined in, harmonizing easily with her sister as one arm wrapped around Lexie's waist.  
  
'And so you're back, from outta space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me'  
  
Both of them moved apart, in tandem, like they'd performed this routine before. They already had the crowd there on their feet and whooping along with Jake and Cody. This was the definition of 'bringing down the house'.  
  
'Go now go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Think I'd crumble?  
Think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Every woman in the bar was standing on their chairs and singing along at the top of their voices. They all had been in that place and woman-to-woman it was a place they all hated to be.  
  
'Oh no, not I! I will survive!  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive  
I will survive. Hey, hey!'  
  
Amanda took over singing, both of them grooving along the stage in a well choreographed routine. They'd performed this many many times before, mostly in high school when the song was first popular.  
  
In the back of the bar, Frank was feeling dizzy. His Starlet was here in Chicago. He leaned against the bar, the thundering cheers and music overwhelming him. Maybe he'd succeeded in his efforts to get her to forget about him. It sure sounded like it from the intensity in her voice. But the real question was Alex. What was the story?  
  
'It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feelin' sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high  
And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you  
And so you feel like droppin' in  
And just expect me to be free  
Now I'm savin' all my love for someone who's lovin' me!'  
  
Alex and Amanda turned to one another, belting out the last chorus to the song as if they were making a statement to the world. Amanda was forgetting about the heartache of Frank's leaving her in St. Croix and what life had been like. There was a whole world out there for her to get on with and she knew it. Now it was a matter of just believing in herself to do it. She felt more alive and free in the last few minutes than she had been in the last year.  
  
'Go now go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Think I'd crumble?  
Think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I! I will survive!  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive  
I will survive. Hey, hey!'  
  
Frank watched the two women on the stage as the song ended. They were smiling as they hugged each other. Every woman in the bar was either on her chair or on the tabletop cheering. He looked one more time at his Starlet. She had moved on as he wanted her to.  
  
Quietly he turned around and left her to the crowd.  
  
--  
  
- song titled "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor  
  
**** 


	7. Reprimands

****  
  
The phone ringing woke him up. The glaring red lights of his alarm clock blinked mockingly at him. Again the phone rang. He resisted the urge to knock it off of the bedside table and against the wall.  
  
"If this isn't an insanely beautiful woman, I'm hanging up." he growled in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Well, then I guess you're not gonna hang up on me."  
  
"Good God Sasche... it's 3:30 in the morning."  
  
"Yes, I know. Jake and I just got in. Why didn't you come over to the table?"  
  
Frank sat up and flicked on the lamp. "I didn't feel like coming to the bar Sasche. I was so exhausted from the plane ride."  
  
"You're full of it. I saw you there Frank. You had this look of ultimate shock and regret on your face. Was it that bad to be seen in public with the people you work with?"  
  
"Sasche, there are things you don't know or understand."  
  
"Then you better explain, because I'm very upset with you. Alex's sister is in town and both Monica and Alex made sure to remember to invite you along. You owe them both a BIG HUGE apology for not coming over to the table and saying hello."  
  
"But Sasche.."  
  
"No buts, Frank. You were raised better than that and you know it. At the very least you could have said hello and then made an excuse to leave. Jake's feelings are a bit hurt as well."  
  
"He saw me?"  
  
"He's the one who pointed you out to me. Monica and Alex don't know that you were there."  
  
"Ren, don't say anything to them, please?"  
  
"I won't. But you damned well better."  
  
The click of the line going dead caused Frank to sigh. He thought he'd gotten out of there before anyone had seen him. To make things worse on him, he'd been dreaming of Mandy ever since he'd fallen asleep.  
  
As he scooted back down in the bed, he thought about being at the bar and seeing Mandy. Amanda. He was going to have to corner Alex and ask... Frank shot straight up in bed. Sasche had said Alex's sister. His mouth dropped open as the realization dawned on him. Amanda was Alex's sister! That's why he first did a double take when meeting Alex. That's why he was so torn up when Alex was held in the prison riot. That's why he'd watched Alex so closely in the beginning. They could indeed pass for twins except for the eyes. Sisters...  
  
He reached over and dialed Alex's home number. He had it memorized, as he did with all of their home numbers - just in case. Normally he didn't bother them at home, but this just couldn't wait.  
  
"Mmmmhullo?" came the sleepy female voice.  
  
Frank's mouth froze as he started to say something. It was Mandy who answered.  
  
"Anyone there?" she asked again.  
  
"Starlet?" he whispered.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone. After a few seconds, what sounded like a soft sob came through the receiver followed by a definite 'click' of the phone hanging up.  
  
Frank sighed and hung up the phone. That proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Amanda was Alex's sister, she was in town... and still upset by what he did.  
  
Facing Alex was going to be hell.  
  
**** 


	8. Facing Alex

****  
  
"I can't believe it. He was there and didn't stop by the table?" Cody looked up from his computer.  
  
"No. Jake said that he looked ill and was leaning against the bar. Maybe the trip wore him down too much. We'll see when he decides to come in." Monica replied.  
  
"Who's ill?"  
  
"Good Morning Frank. We were just discussing you. Jake said you were at Gaudy's last night and looked ill. You alright?"  
  
"Yes Monica. I'm fine. Just a little jetlag is all. Did you enjoy the party?"  
  
"OHHHH you have NO idea!! Guess what?! Alex has a sister named Amanda who's a Broadway star!" Cody was chirping and looked like he was either still intoxicated or extremely hung over. "She can drink Alex under the table and out sing anyone at the bar."  
  
"Cody."  
  
"Yeah Mon?"  
  
"Shut Up. Your chirping is killing my head."  
  
Frank actually chuckled. Monica was now rubbing her temples and looked to have the mother of all headaches. "Hangover Agent Davis?"  
  
Monica looked up at Frank and growled a bit.  
  
"Yes, they all have hangovers. Even me Frank." In walked Jake with a pair of black sunglasses on and three mugs of coffee in his hands. As he walked by, Frank got a whiff and nearly choked. The coffee smelled strong enough to grow hair.  
  
"Then I gather that Alex is going to be late if her sister drank her under the table?"  
  
"I'm right here damn it." came the gruff growl behind him. A wretched looking Alex brushed past Frank and swiped the mug of coffee that Jake was handing to Monica. Without pretense, she whipped out her pack of cigarettes and lit one up much to Frank's disapproving glare.  
  
"Not in the nest, Alex."  
  
"Bite me. I'm not feeling good and getting woken up at 3:30 this morning by a sobbing sister isn't exactly anything to make me feel better with this hangover."  
  
"Oh my gosh, is she alright?" Monica forgot about the pilfered coffee and turned to Alex. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. She answered the phone this morning when it rang. I heard her ask who it was, then the slam of the receiver into the cradle and her sobs."  
  
"Maybe she had a nightmare?"  
  
"Could be she just intercepted a perverted phone call." Cody offered.  
  
All Frank could do was listen silently.  
  
**** 


	9. Hangover from Hell

****  
  
All four of the hung over spent most of the day either with their heads on their desks or trying not to overdose on coffee and aspirin. Their fearless leader could only chuckle in the privacy of his own office for fear of getting his throat ripped out by one of the hung over.  
  
About 1 in the afternoon, he took pity on them and decided to buy them whatever they wanted for lunch. It was precisely at that time that a soft knock sounded on the door to the nest. At first no one heard it. Monica and Cody were both asleep, Cody drooling just a smidge as Monica had her face covered with a file. Jake was with Alex in the gym and both were preparing to get in a work out with the hopes that some exercise would help their headaches.  
  
It was Frank who heard the knock at the door the second time. He stuck his head out of his office door to suggest someone get the door. At the sight of Monica and Cody, he shook his head with a soft laugh and headed towards the door. If only they realized how sad they looked he was sure they'd have called in sick instead of coming in.  
  
Mandy sighed and stepped back from the doors. This was the address Alex had left with her this morning. She looked around at the neighborhood. It wasn't exactly what she'd call an office location. But then again, Alex did odd work and Mandy had learned not to ask questions. She set the basket she'd been holding down and fished through her purse for a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly she scribbled out a note to leave on the door. 'Alex, tried knocking but no one answered. Guess you're all either dead to the world or out at lunch. Sorry, I should have called first. I suppose everything I prepared can keep until dinner. See you at home. Amanda' She folded it up and slipped it under the door. Picking up the heavy basket, Mandy turned around and headed back out towards her rental car.  
  
Frank put his hand out to open the door when the folded note hit his shoe. He bent down and picked it up. After skimming it quickly, he whipped open the door to see a slender blonde sashaying down the alley looking like she had an armful of something.  
  
"Amanda!"  
  
Amanda stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around as she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart began beating in her throat and her mouth went dry. That... that was Frank's voice. She watched him walk up to her, a look of amazement on his face. He hadn't changed in the past year. The silver at his temples had become more pronounced and he'd trimmed his goatee a lot closer. But on the whole he was exactly the same. She wasn't sure if she wanted to jump him or deck him.  
  
Frank stared at Mandy. She looked different than he remembered her. Her hair was longer and a darker blonde color, but still looked like tightly twisted fusili. She was more slender, that had to be it. "Let me get that Mandy." he said softly as he reached for the basket in her arms.  
  
Her first instinct was to tell him to go to hell. But she didn't say one word as he leaned forward and took the basket out of her arms. It felt good to have that load off of her. "Frank..."  
  
"Mandy?"  
  
"Don't drop that basket. It's everyone's lunch and I worked too hard making it for you to drop it."  
  
**** 


	10. One Last Chance

****  
  
Frank carted the lunch basket back to the nest easily and held open the door for Mandy. As she walked in ahead of him, he found himself watching the sway of her hips as she did. He stood stock still for the span of a few heartbeats before he came back to himself and shook his head. He shouldn't do this, it'd only hurt them both more. He had to keep her at arm's length for her own well being. He'd seen Alex get hurt by getting to close to someone and he dreaded each mission he would send Jake out on for Sasche's involvement. He had the means and ability to protect his team. His team before his own safety is the mantra he'd operated on since he'd taken over the unit.  
  
Mandy watched him as he slipped into his own little world. She took the basket from him and set it on the desk. She could hear Alex in the gym and it looked like Jake was with her. Monica and Cody were asleep on their desks. For all intents and purposes they were alone. She looked up at him for a moment, watching his face.  
  
Frank noticed her taking the basket from him and looked down. She was really here... Suddenly he found his arms full of soft female body.  
  
She'd literally thrown herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mouth descended on his and her legs wrapped around his hips as if to hold on for dear life. His arms wound around her waist to support her. At first he didn't return the kiss, trying everything in his willpower to stop. But he gave in, one hand gliding up her spine to tangle into her hair. His body responded to the nearness of her, the intimate nearness to be precise. However, he knew they were not alone and that bothered him greatly. With a soft growl, he pulled his lips from hers and unwrapped her legs from his waist.  
  
"No Starlet" he whispered hoarsely. When her feet hit the floor, he finally opened his eyes and looked at her. "I can't do this to you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, the heels of her shoes clicking twice with the momentum.  
  
Frank was about to explain himself when the air exploded with a loud 'CRACK' as his head jerked to the right. His cheek felt like it was on fire. His own hand came up to cover the brightening red mark of her handprint where she'd slapped him.  
  
"What was that for?" He groaned as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"That... was for leaving the way you did."  
  
Mandy looked up at him, her whiskey brown eyes flooded with tears. She'd just found him again. A year of ache and pain, putting all the pain she felt into her work and now she'd found him. She hadn't realized just how much she needed him until she felt his body pressed against hers. Now he was pushing her away again.  
  
"Damn you" she whispered. "You will never know how badly you hurt me by what you did. And you will only get one chance, Frank Donovan, to put right the wrong you did to me." Her whisper was fierce in it's anger and pain, the unshed tears finally falling down her cheeks.  
  
She pushed past him and headed for the door. Frank didn't turn to watch her go, knowing that if he did, he'd call her back. He had to remind himself over and over again that it was for the best that she not be in his life. She would eventually get over this pain and realize that he'd done the right thing by saving her a lot more ache and grief down the road. The basket of food sat untouched on one of the tables as Frank slowly walked up to his office.  
  
"What do you think all that was about?" Jake whispered to Alex.  
  
Alex's mouth was pressed together in a very tight line. They both had seen everything beginning with the slap Amanda had knocked Frank into last week with. "I don't know Jake. But I sure as hell am going to find out."  
  
**** 


	11. Questions And Anger

****  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"No baby, I wish I wasn't. Right there in front of God and country your brother got decked by Alex's sister."  
  
"What on earth for?!" Sasche wasn't sure if she should cheer for Amanda or dislike her for striking Frank.  
  
"I have no idea. Alex doesn't either."  
  
"Oh my. Now I am curious."  
  
"Sasche..." Her voice had taken on that sweetness and light innocent tone. Which meant she was up to something.  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"What are you plotting?"  
  
"What makes you think that I am?"  
  
"I can hear it in your voice. You're up to something."  
  
"Jacob Shaw how dare you think that!" she gasped in mock anger.  
  
"It's easy - I sleep with you. You talk in your sleep and I know that tone of your voice. Last time you were up to something you surprised me with that picnic after the Embassy Ball."  
  
On the other end of the line, Sasche blushed and giggled. He was right after all, she was indeed up to something. But it would take Jake's help. "I'll tell you later when you come home to rub my feet..."  
  
As she and Jake sallied back and forth, Alex was continuing to stew and stare at Frank's closed office. Monica and Cody had woken up shortly after Mandy had left and they both tucked into the lunch she'd brought up.  
  
"DAMN this is good food Alex!! Is your sister looking to settle down?" Cody teased as he licked his lips of the white clam sauce and linguine.  
  
Alex turned her glare on Cody, who shrank back a bit. "Sorry Alex... was just paying her a compliment." he mumbled  
  
"What's eating you Alex?"  
  
"Nothing Monica."  
  
Monica looked at her closely. If her jaw torqued up any tighter, Alex would be cracking molars right now. "Yeah, and I'm Prince Charles."  
  
"Nice ears there Prince." Alex snorted and got up, stalking up the stairs to Frank's office.  
  
Monica grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "That's not the way to do it and you know it. Talk to Amanda first, get her side. When you're calmer, then you go talk to Frank. If you go see him right now, without anything other than what you saw, you'll blow a fuse and probably say some things that you'll regret later."  
  
Alex looked at Monica, then at Jake who was also staring at the two of them. With a slight nod of her head, Alex turned and left the nest for her place to talk to Amanda.  
  
"I sure as hell hope Frank's got life insurance." Cody chirped.  
  
**** 


	12. Sasche Gets the Dirt

****  
  
Alex arrived back at her townhouse to see Sasche's car in the driveway. 'Oh great' she thought. 'Don't tell me Sasche's playing matchmaker...'  
  
"What happened Amanda?" Sasche sat down on the couch next to her, patting her knee carefully. Amanda had just let her in. At the sight of her in tears, Sasche became incredibly worried.  
  
"It's a long story Sasche." she whispered.  
  
"Perhaps you'd best tell us both, hm?"  
  
Sasche and Amanda both shot up out of the couch at the sound of Alex's steely voice. The look on her face was enough to make even Frank cower at the moment. Sasche shrank back, but Amanda just stood her ground.  
  
"What's wrong Alex?"  
  
"Mind telling my why you decked my boss?"  
  
Sasche blinked and looked between Alex and Amanda.  
  
Amanda sighed and dropped back down into the couch. She leaned back against the thick cushions and picked up a kleenex. Alex remained standing as Sasche sat down.  
  
"He... said something that just irritated me Alex."  
  
Alex's arms came untucked from across her stomach and her face registered a mild shock. "What'd he say??"  
  
Sasche was confused. That didn't sound like something that Frank would do. Sure, he was egotistical, sure he was arrogant. But normally he was suave and oh so charming when it came to the fairer sex.  
  
Alex sat down next to Amanda. "You sure he didn't try to get fresh with you? You are an attractive woman and Frank is keenly aware of things. I've even seen him watching me a little too closely every now and then."  
  
"That's not the way it happened and you know it." Sasche protested. Something else had happened between Amanda and Frank... and it was obvious that Amanda didn't want Alex to know.  
  
"Alex, why don't you go back to work. I want to get some rest. This hangover is just now coming into it's own right and I don't feel good."  
  
Alex looked at her sister. She was holding something back. But, with a nod and a sigh, she kissed her sister's forehead and grabbed up her keys. "If you need me, you call me. Got it?"  
  
"Got it Lexie. Sasche will take care of me, right?" She winked at the woman sitting next to her.  
  
Alex chuckled and left, closing the door behind her. Sasche waited until the car engine fired up and then died in the distance.  
  
"OK girlfriend. What's the REAL story with you and my brother?"  
  
"I met him St. Croix a year ago."  
  
"I do remember him being there... and telling me that he met someone. But he said that it was for the best that he left her behind and that she forgot about him. Was that you Amanda?"  
  
"Mandy. He called me Mandy. And yes it was me. It was the day after I had arrived and went for a morning swim. I remember dipping under the water and I was alone. When I surfaced, he was there out of thin air. We had breakfast together and it kind of blossomed from there. I remember that it was the 6th of June when I woke up to his note. We had talked the night before about carrying on the relationship once we both returned stateside. Then that..." Tears welled up in her eyes again. "Sasche, the note said 'Forget About Me'. Like it would be as easy as turning a switch."  
  
Sasche snorted. "Sounds like something Frank would do. You leave that brother of mine to me." She patted Amanda's knee comfortingly.  
  
Sasche's comment finally sank in. Mandy looked up at her as if having an epiphany. "Br... Brother? Frank's your brother?"  
  
"Yup. Not that I claim him when he's being an idiot like this, though."  
  
**** 


	13. Guilt By Association

****  
  
"Ren.."  
  
"No Frank. How could you?!"  
  
Frank sighed and put his head down on his desk. Between Jake's accusatory looks and a now mysteriously missing Alex, Frank had one mother of a headache. Now Sasche was calling and reading him the riot act about Amanda.  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"Enough to know that you were wrong."  
  
The tone of her voice told him that no matter what he said, she wouldn't believe him. Again he sighed and thumped his head once on the desk. "Ren. Knock it off. I had my reasons and no matter what I still firmly believe I did what was best. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got work to do."  
  
"This conversation isn't over by far Franklin Dono-" she was cut off by a definite 'click' on the line. "He hung up on me! That little -"  
  
"Sasche, it's OK." Amanda chuckled and sat up. "Alex go back to work?"  
  
"Yeah. She should be arriving there any minute. I'd hate to be Frank right now. He sounded like he was banging his head on his desk while I was talking to him. Jake must have gotten a few shots at him too." Sasche stopped and looked at Amanda. "You look like you could use some 'girl time'."  
  
"Considering this is the first real break I've had in a year, yeah, I think I could. What did you have in mind?"  
  
Sasche grinned and grabbed her car keys.  
  
--  
  
Frank's head shot up off of his desk when the door to his office flew open. Standing in the door way was a pissed off Alex Cross.  
  
"Got something you'd like to air?"  
  
"Yeah. YOU."  
  
"What did I do now Alex?"  
  
"Want to tell me what that little bit with my sister was about?"  
  
Frank eyed her curiously. If Alex didn't bring up past sins beyond the kiss and subsequent slap, then she must not know everything. "I wish I knew."  
  
"Oh come off it Frank. I saw Amanda smack you."  
  
"Oh that. I told her that any woman who cooks like she does should be well and truly married."  
  
"Uh... right. And for that she slapped you?" Alex wasn't buying it.  
  
"I might have said something else, I don't remember."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "You know what. For all your supposed romantic side that Sasche keeps telling us about, you can be a complete dick. From now on, stay away from Amanda." She got up and stalked out of his office.  
  
Downstairs, Monica looked up to see Alex walk silently out of the nest and Frank standing in the door to his office. "Do ya think we missed something?"  
  
**** 


	14. Set Up

****  
  
The next day was quiet enough. Alex and Jake were busy with work all day, so that left Sasche to entertain Amanda. Unbeknownst to Amanda, Sasche had connived her brother into meeting them for an early dinner. After shopping and doing the tourist thing all day, Amanda was tired, but it was a good tired.  
  
"I can't believe I just spent that much money! I'm going to have to ship all this stuff home!" Amanda burst out laughing while they were in the cafe having coffee.  
  
"Oh I know. If Jake finds out that I spent this much money... wait, we're not married..." she winked and also burst out laughing.  
  
"How do you do it Sasche?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Live day to day knowing that it might be your last? Jake's job isn't exactly 9-5."  
  
"Well, each of us might not make it home. You, you work in the theater. Look at all the hazards there. The crazed fans and such. I just love Jake with 110% of my heart and soul and let the morning come when it's time. I don't worry about tomorrow with him."  
  
Amanda sat back and looked at her coffee.  
  
"You're thinking about Frank."  
  
"Yeah. Is it that obvious?"  
  
"I know love when I see it. And I know that Frank loves you, he just can't say it. There is no other reason he'd be so damned stupid. He left you because of what you just asked me about." At Amanda's puzzled look she leaned forward, her arms folded in front of her on the table.  
  
"Da was Anti-terrorist for the British Army. I know what it's like to live day to day, waiting for that phone call or knock at the door to say that someone you love is gone. When I lived in New York, I dated a fireman. I got that knock at the door after the World Trade Center was destroyed. So again I know what it's like. Frank wanted to spare you that pain Amanda."  
  
"He had no right to make that decision for me Sasche!"  
  
"I agree, he didn't. But Frank is putting you above himself, your well-being above his own wants or needs."  
  
Amanda had been about to say something when both of their cell phones went off. She answered hers as Sasche answered hers. Within a few seconds Sasche was excusing herself with the excuse of a missed private lesson. That left Amanda to talk to Harrold, her agent.  
  
"How are the talks going?"  
  
"Everything is just fine precious. You let me worry about the details."  
  
Amanda sighed. She'd have been just as happy to keep the current terms of her contract with 'Phantom', but Harrold seemed to think she could get more for doing the same performance. "I want this to be over with as soon as possible. Are they countering what I'm being offered for Dolly?"  
  
"You know they are kid. I've got both producers panting after your petticoats. Trust me."  
  
"Remind me again why I couldn't keep the current terms of contract?"  
  
Harrold sighed on the other end of the phone. "Because, Mandy girl, you're famous now. No one has made a bigger splash as Christine Daae since Sarah Brightman."  
  
It was then that Frank walked in. She spotted him at the door, the rest of Harrold's words falling deaf to her. Their eyes met for a moment, then he walked over.  
  
"I got to go Harrold. Let me know what they say." She clicked off her phone and stood up. "Frank..."  
  
"Amanda."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for Sasche. You?"  
  
"She just left. Something about a missed private appointment."  
  
Frank blinked, then the corner of his mouth crooked up. "That scheming little chit. She set us both up."  
  
Amanda chuckled. "She means well. Frank?"  
  
"No, Amanda."  
  
"You don't even know what I'm going to ask."  
  
Frank looked at her.  
  
"Dinner. You, me, a restaurant. That's it. Nothing else. We talk like normal human beings. I'll even turn my cell phone off so Harrold can't interrupt."  
  
"Nothing? No pressing me about what I did?"  
  
"No. I promise. Besides, Sasche went through all that trouble of setting us up, why disappoint her?"  
  
"Do you still like Moroccan food?"  
  
**** 


	15. I Can Be Your Hero Baby...

****  
  
Dinner went well, just as Amanda promised. She didn't ask him or press him for more than he was willing to give. Instead they discussed Broadway, her work, his work, trivial little things. The restaurant wasn't Moroccan, but instead a nice low-key continental restaurant that served a little bit of everything. Soft music played most of the night and the two of them actually laughed quite a bit.  
  
"I hope you're happy Starlet. You deserve it."  
  
Mandy stopped, the glass of water halfway to her lips. "For the most part I am Frank. I've got my dream career and producers are counter-offering each other into oblivion to get my talents."  
  
"Is that why you're here?"  
  
"Yes and no. Harrold is dealing with the contracts for the most part and-"  
  
"Who is Harrold?" Frank cut in. That was the second time he'd heard that name that night and jealousy was beginning to gnaw at him.  
  
"Harrold? He's my agent. You're jealous!" Mandy laughed sweetly at him.  
  
"I most certainly am not." But he was. And he felt like a complete idiot for getting that jealous of someone who was just her agent. But still...  
  
"Harrold is baiting the producers on both 'Phantom' and 'Hello Dolly!' to see which one will give me the best terms for performance. He doesn't realize that I'm just as happy to stay with what I've got and play Christine."  
  
"So tell him. It's your career."  
  
"Easier said than done. He reminds me of you in that he doesn't take no for an answer."  
  
"Then have Alex talk to him. Even I am sometimes afraid of that woman."  
  
They both laughed and continued the conversation. When the music changed, Amanda looked up at Frank.  
  
'Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?'  
  
"Amanda..."  
  
"Frank, hush. You know how I feel about you. I've never denied wanting more of what we had in St. Croix. But if you don't, then tell me now. Don't lead me down the primrose path and then abandon me. I can't take it again."  
  
'Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die   
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.'  
  
"Amanda, I did what I did to protect you. I work in a dangerous profession. It's not an easy life I lead and it's harder on the ones I love. At times I feel sorry for Sasche because she'll have to deal with it twice if something were to happen to my team and me. I couldn't bear the thought of you sitting at my funeral."  
  
"So you push me away without explanation? How dare you make that decision for me! I'm a grown woman, Frank."  
  
"It's not that I made the decision for you Mandy. I thought that after a while you would move on and find someone else. It wasn't until I saw Alex for the first time that I realized just how much I missed you and needed you."  
  
'I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.'  
  
"What? What are you saying Frank? That Alex is my substitute?"  
  
"No... No!" He groaned and leaned forward. Taking her hands in his, he let her know just what he was trying to say. "I care for you, I always have. When I first saw Alex, I had to look twice to make sure it wasn't you. The thought scared me half to death. Last fall Alex became tangled up in an undercover investigation and it went sour. Each time I looked at her, I kept seeing YOU, your face instead of Alex. I was reminded again and again that I loved you. All I could think about was what if that was me in Alex's place and something happened. What would you do then?"  
  
'Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?'  
  
"I'd cry for your loss, the loss of you and I would do my best to move on with my life."  
  
"It's easy to say that now Mandy. The thing is you never know what will happen. I could be shot tomorrow and never wake up. I could live for another 50 years without an incident."  
  
"And that's all the more reason for you to take what is given. Please understand that I'm not the same as I was. Before, when I fell for you, I heard all the violins, the bells, the shooting stars and fireworks. I've had that with you and you left me. Everything from there on out is what you see is what you get. I told you before that you are getting ONE chance to make it right. And you for all of your thinking about my best interests Frank Donovan, you seem to be forgetting that I love you." She stood up and left him at the table to his own thoughts.  
  
Solemnly he sipped at his water, musing over her words. Sasche had said the same thing to him, Alex had said the same thing to him. Was he being pig-headed and stubborn in pushing her away to arm's length?  
  
'Or would you lie?   
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...'  
  
--  
  
- song titled "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias, CD titled 'Escape'  
  
**** 


	16. Alex's Interference

Real briefly, wanted to clarify something Nicky asked in the Reviews.   
  
Nicky, yes, Jake and Sasche are married and have a kid. But not yet. This story was started in the rough sketch phase at the same time I wrote the first Jake and Sasche FIC. So, no, in this particular story, Jake and Sasche are still dating. So this is a sequel to Life Is a Dance (sort of) and a prequel to Love Lies and Loyalty.  
  
****  
  
"You did WHAT?" Alex had to really strain to keep from shouting at Sasche over the phone.  
  
"Hey... ramp down there Agent Cross. I simply set your sister and my brother up on a sort of date."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" She set down the cigarette she'd been inhaling and picked up the beer from the coffee table. "I mean, this is Frank... my boss. It's one thing for you to date Jake."  
  
"Now back up there. How is it different?"  
  
"This is Amanda we're talking about. She's not going to stay here in Chicago forever. She has a life and a career in New York to go back to. She's only on vacation. You sure you want to do that to both of them? What happens if they fall for each other and then she has to leave?"  
  
"I didn't think of that. But Alex... come on. Chicago isn't exactly the middle of nowhere. Many celebrities and theater performers live outside of New York and commute back and forth."  
  
"From Chicago?"  
  
"It's... it's possible."  
  
"I got to go, someone just pulled up in the driveway. Hopefully I'll get out of seeing Frank and Amanda sucking face." She hung up the phone and was about to stand up when Amanda walked in.  
  
"Waiting up for me 'mom'?" She laughed and dropped her purse along with all of the shopping bags near the door.  
  
"Jesus. Did you buy out all the Metropolitan area?"  
  
"Almost. I got to ship some of this stuff back to my apartment before I go."  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"With your boss."  
  
Alex spit out the little sip of beer she'd taken. "Come again?"  
  
Amanda laughed and plopped down on the sofa. "You got to be more careful Alex. I was with Mr. Frank Donovan. Sasche thought she was being sneaky, but we both saw through it when he conveniently showed up at the cafe she and I were having coffee just mere moments before she got called away on a forgotten appointment."  
  
"Oh that IS kinda fake. Even I can see through that one. Especially considering I used that same tactic to set her and Jake up on their first date."  
  
"You set them up? You stinker, I'm proud of you."  
  
"So, how'd it go?"  
  
"Like a dinner date. We talked, we ate, I left him at the table after he pissed me off."  
  
"What'd he do this time? You didn't slap him again, did you?"  
  
"No, not this time. He just suggested that maybe I should stick with the theater fluff instead of real men." Amanda chuckled and leaned her head back onto the back of the sofa. He hadn't said anything like it, but she wasn't about to tell her sister about their true discussion.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Frank. Maybe Sasche's right about you two... Oops... shouldn't have said that."  
  
Amanda picked her head up. "What'd she say?"  
  
"That there is hope in the world. She only wants Frank to be as happy as she is with Jake. For some reason she thinks he can be that happy with you."  
  
"Oh, I see. So now you think I'm not capable of making Frank Donovan a happy man?" She flung herself up off of the sofa and stomped off to her room.  
  
"Well, that went better than I'd hoped. Maybe she'll stay away from him now."  
  
**** 


	17. A Date With Destiny

****  
  
Jake and Alex looked at each other. "The US Attorney wants what?!" they both shouted at the same time.  
  
Frank rubbed his temples and tried to remain calm. "The last case we wrapped up. Somehow, someway, some of the sworn testimony has vanished. The Prosecutor needs you both to fly to D.C. for a day or two and re-testify."  
  
Jake grumbled and picked up the phone. Alex fixed a look at Frank that accused him of something underhanded before she picked up another phone. While they did that, Cody found them a flight to and back from Washington.  
  
"Frank..."  
  
"Yes Monica?"  
  
"What's up with Alex? She's giving you some pretty nasty looks today."  
  
"I had dinner with her sister last night."  
  
"Damn Frank. You just met her briefly and-"  
  
"Sasche set us up."  
  
"Ohhh...." she smiled. As he turned to go back up to his office, Monica followed. "AND?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"How'd it go? Were there sparks?"  
  
Frank wheeled around. "I highly doubt that it's any of your business, Agent Davis."  
  
"Ohhh.. defensive. I like that, it means things went well. Is there a second date in the future? Now that Alex is out of town for a few days you have the perfect opportunity to ask Amanda out!" Her last sentence was spoken to a closing door. "Damn. That man is as stubborn as Alex is."  
  
Inside his office, Frank was staring out of the window. His thoughts were on Mandy. She'd told him in no uncertain terms that he got one chance to set things right. But, why should he? He left her in St. Croix with the note because his intention was to save her the possible pains of their future relationship. Any number of things could happen to him with this job and he just could not bring himself to let her in for that kind of pain.  
  
Then Sasche's words came back to him, as did Mandy's. She was a big girl and capable of making her own choices. She fell in love with him willingly and never asked for anything from him except that he love her in return. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew that he was right for doing what he did.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey Frank?"  
  
"Yes Jake..."  
  
"You aren't possibly sending Alex and I off to D.C. just to get a crack at Amanda... are you?"  
  
Frank turned around from the window and looked at Jake. "Are you questioning my intentions or honor, Agent Shaw?"  
  
"No, Frank. I'm not questioning you. But from what Monica told me, you and she have already had a date."  
  
"And you know that it was Sasche who set us up on that 'date'."  
  
"Yes, I know. I told her she was insane for doing it and I think Alex has had words with her about that too. I think that if you and Amanda were to date, you should have the opportunity to meet on your own without the machinations of a well meaning sister."  
  
"This is odd coming from someone who was 'fixed up' himself." Frank chuckled slightly and sat down. "It's alright Jake. Amanda is a nice girl and I don't mind. I know Sasche is full of good intentions. But sooner or later I'm sure that Miss Cross is going to depart for New York again."  
  
"Singer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her name isn't Cross. Her name is Amanda Singer. She took their mother's maiden name at Alex's request... as a precaution for her safety."  
  
"Ah. Smart thinking. Go on Jake, you've got to pack for a few days stay."  
  
Jake grinned and left Frank. As Jake closed the door behind him, Frank was thinking that he might just drop by Alex's tonight and take Mandy out for another dinner.  
  
**** 


	18. Collision Course

****  
  
It was well after 10 pm by the time that Frank actually got over to Alex's. Things had come up at the office and he couldn't pull himself away. Shaking his head, he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. After 5 minutes of waiting, Frank began to get worried. Sasche hadn't said anything about taking her out and Monica was involved with other plans. Despite his better judgement, Frank left the front door and snuck around the back of the townhouse.  
  
There was one light shining in the darkness. How prophetic... Cautiously he inched towards the window and peeked in. There, naked as the day she was born, was Amanda Marie Singer sitting near the bathtub. Her honey colored blonde spiral curls were pinned up on top of her head and white airy bubbles were rising slowly in the tub. On the vanity near the sink was a small boombox with a blinking red light. For the love of God she was singing...  
  
"Horace, Horace vandergelder, Mrs. Horace vandergelder,  
just leave everything to me...'  
  
Mandy reached over and turned off the water and tested the temperature. Slowly she stretched and stepped into the tub, completely unaware that Frank was watching her. This was one of her favorite songs and she loved singing it. As she inched down into the steaming soapy water, she felt the tenseness from the day ebb out of her.  
  
"no it won't be like the first time.  
how can it be like the first time?  
but, why does it have to be?"  
  
Frank watched her as she slid into the water. What he wouldn't have given to be in there with her and washing every inch of her with a warm and soft cloth. As the thoughts of bathing her flashed through his mind, Frank felt his body tighten and begin to ache. Damn it...  
  
"Don't look for shooting stars,  
for love is only love.  
You touch and still you touch the ground.  
Don't listen for those bells,  
for love is only love.  
And if it's love you'll find your heart won't hear a sound..."  
  
The bath room was a great echo chamber, reflecting her voice back to her. Mandy listened as her voice warmed with the steam from the bubbles and filled the small room with the mellow tones of the notes. She closed her eyes and smiled, seeing her and Frank from a year ago in St. Croix as they walked along the beach at sunset. She knew she loved him shortly after she met him. Some things were just meant to be...  
  
"And when you hold his hand,  
you only hold his hand.  
The violins are all a bluff  
But if you're really wise,  
the silence of his eyes will tell you  
love is only love"  
  
Frank turned and peeked in again as her voice hit a powerful crescendo. He could hear her just as clear as day from the volume of her voice and how close he was to her. She looked blissful, like she had touched heaven, seen it's face and was forever changed by it. He'd seen heaven once, it was her face as she slept the night he left her.  
  
"and it's wonderful enough  
without the shooting stars,  
without the sound of bells,  
without the violins,  
love is wonderful enough"  
  
Mandy sat up with a start in the tub. She'd heard something outside the window. Slowly she stood up in the tub, the bubble dripping slowly down her wet body. Frank groaned at the sight, completely forgetting to hide. He watched as Mandy stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She peeked carefully out of the window.  
  
"Who... Who's out there?"  
  
Frank blinked, then knocked on the window. "Starlet..."  
  
"Frank? Jesus Frank!" She ran out of the bathroom to the back door.  
  
Frank knew where she was going and hobbled his way over. He was met on the porch by Mandy in a towel with soap bubbles still clinging to her in spots. Without even thinking, Frank grasped her by her shoulders and hauled her roughly up against him. Mandy squeaked, one hand clenching the towel around her between them. When she finally could breath, she gasped "Frank..."  
  
"I need you. You were bathing and I couldn't help but watch... God you're beautiful!" he moaned as he pushed her back inside the house. Mandy's towel caught in the door as he closed it and was ripped from her grasp. In a matter of moments Mandy found herself on the floor pinned under Frank and melting under his caress. They both fumbled with his clothing and the pent up needs and desires of a year's worth of denial. But when Frank finally thrust into her, all was right with the world and Mandy found herself purring his name in savage pleasure...  
--  
  
- song titled "Love Is Only Love" from the Motion Picture Soundtrack "Hello Dolly!"  
  
**** 


	19. The Cold Hard Truth

****  
  
The ringing of a cell phone woke Mandy up. She was still curled on the floor of Alex's living room with Frank being her only cover. They both were naked and thoroughly sated from the all night marathon of passion they'd shared. She found herself smiling when she thought of Frank watching her bathe. So, he was a little bit of a voyuer, hmm? She wondered what else he'd enjoy watching her perform...  
  
As she stretched, Frank woke and mumbled, drawing her closer to him. "Noooo.... stay..." he mumbled into her hair.  
  
Mandy giggled and forgot all about the phone call as she snuggled against Frank.  
  
--  
  
Harrold slammed down the phone in New York with a growl. This was not good. The producers of 'Dolly' had decided not to match his asking price and the producers of 'Phantom' decided not to match the offer that the producers of 'Dolly' had made first. Now what was he going to tell her? He'd promised her that she'd be alright and they would match the offers. Now he had to tell her that if she didn't go back, she'd be replaced by her understudy and blacklisted in the theater society. Why the hell wasn't she answering her phone?!  
  
--  
  
Alex and Jake were less than amused. They'd arrived in D.C. the night before only to be met at the airport and told that their services weren't needed. The U.S. Attorney had found the transcripted testimonies while they were in flight. But, out of the goodness of his heart, they were allowed to stay the night on the company nickel and given an immediate flight back home.  
  
Jake was hoping that Sasche hadn't set Frank and Mandy up on any more 'special' dates. Little did he know that Alex was hoping the same thing. She liked Frank, but there were just too many pitfalls in this potential relationship between her boss and her sister. Add to that the rebound from that jerkoff in St. Croix and it summed up to Mandy not needing to get mixed up in another relationship.  
  
--  
  
Amanda woke up to find herself alone on the floor and covered with the towel she'd wrapped around herself last night. The bright light outside told her it was noon or after. She bolted up and ran through the house. "Frank?! FRANK!!"  
  
"Yes Starlet?"  
  
She whirled around and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh god for a moment I thought you'd left me again."  
  
He wrapped her up in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Now why would I leave you without saying so?"  
  
She pulled back and looked at him. "You.."  
  
Frank sighed and let her go. "I won't say that the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Amanda, this isn't right. Last night I took advantage of you and it's not fair to you. You asked me not to mislead you and I'm not trying to."  
  
Her eyes widened. He was pushing her away again. "Damn you..." she whispered.  
  
"Mandy, please..."  
  
"NO!" she shouted and jerked back from him. "You bastard!! I trusted you! And what do I get for it? YOU, shoving me away again! You can't let anyone in to love you and you won't let yourself be loved. Get out Frank! GET OUT!" she screamed and pushed him towards the door.  
  
"Mandy, wait! Let me explain!"  
  
"No... no more excuses!" She kept pushing him towards the door. She'd begun crying again as she did so. She couldn't believe she'd let herself fall for this again. "Just go... lock yourself up in that private little hell you call your life and suffer you sonofabitch! Just don't ever come back to me unless you're ready to admit you want me in your life!" She punctuated her words with the slam of the front door in his face.  
  
Frank stood at the door, his nose and ego bruised. "I'm sorry Starlet." he whispered.  
  
--  
  
Mandy had managed to fix her hair and get dressed shortly after she slammed the door in Frank's face. She was cleaning up her clothes when her cell phone rang. Hastily she wiped the tears away and picked it up. "Singer."  
  
"Oh, THANK GOD Mandy girl! I have been trying to get ahold of you for hours! Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"I've been busy Harrold. What is it you want?"  
  
"You've got problems. Both shows are balking now. Phantom's producer has said that if you aren't back here and in your role by the end of the week, he's firing you and permanently casting your understudy as Christine!"  
  
"WHAT?! But, you said..."  
  
"I know what I said babe and I'm sorry. I thought they'd go along with the game and raise the stakes. But I think that you're about to get the sour end of the deal."  
  
"Alright Harrold. I can't leave without telling my sister what's going on. Go back to the producers of Phantom, ASK them if they will honor the original contract I signed with them -"  
  
"But Amanda, this is all for your best interests!"  
  
"NO HARROLD!! I was quite happy with things as they were and then you came along and tried to get me to go with a new contract! Go back to them and ask or I'll do it myself!!" She hung up on him and threw the phone onto the bed. In a matter of 12 hours her life had begun crumbling down around her ears.  
  
**** 


	20. Never Again, Again

****  
  
Mandy huddled on the chair near the fireplace. She had her arms wrapped under her knees and her forehead rested on her knees. She couldn't believe she'd let herself get hurt like that again.   
  
'I heard from a friend today  
and she said you were in town  
suddenly the memories   
came back to me in my mind'  
  
She looked up at the radio, her eyes red and swollen from the hour's worth of sobbing she'd just put herself through. First Frank, then Harrold. What the hell had happened? She'd told Frank plainly not to lead her on and that he was getting one chance. So what did she do? She sabotaged her own efforts by letting down her guard.  
  
'How can I be strong   
I've asked myself  
time and time I've said  
that I'll never fall in love with you  
again'  
  
Never again. She couldn't do that to herself again. For one blissfully shining moment after she'd arrived, she knew what it felt like to not be thinking about him, to not wonder if it was something she had done. Now all she felt was ache and an emptiness inside. The thought had crossed his mind, he'd said. He knew before she woke up that he needed to leave her. The bastard...  
  
'A wounded heart you gave  
my soul you took away  
good intentions you had many  
I know you did  
  
I come from a place that hurts  
God knows how I've cried  
and I never want to return  
never fall again  
  
makin' love to you  
felt so good and oh, so right'  
  
Alex walked in to hear the sound of Mandy's crying. Immediately she went into over-protective mode and ran into the den. Seeing that no one else was there, she wrapped her sister up in a tight embrace and tried to calm her.  
  
"What happened baby girl? C'mon and tell me."  
  
"No, Alex... it's... it's..."  
  
"Is it Frank?"  
  
At that, Mandy's sobs renewed and she buried her head on Alex's shoulder.  
  
'how can I be strong  
I've asked myself  
time and time I've said  
that I'll never fall in love with you  
again  
  
so here we are alone again  
didn't think I'd come to this  
and to know it all began  
with just a little kiss'  
  
"I... I can't believe I trusted him... I fell for him. He... pushed me away again."  
  
"Mandy, I'm so sorry. I should have known this would happen. Frank isn't the right guy for you."  
  
"I just wanted that little piece of happiness, Lexie... is that so wrong?"  
  
'I've come too close to happiness  
to have it swept away  
don't think I can take the pain  
no, never fall  
again  
  
Kinda late in the game  
and my heart is in your hands  
don't you stand there and then tell me  
you love me  
then leave again  
'cos I'm fallin' in love with you  
again'  
  
"No Amanda. It's not wrong. You deserve that kind of happiness in your life. But I don't think you're going to get it from Frank Donovan. He's got a trail of broken hearts behind him a mile long. I just can't believe that I didn't see his intentions towards you from the beginning."  
  
"Lex, don't be mad at him. Please..."  
  
"After finding you here, like this and you telling me that it's his fault, you ask me NOT to be mad at him? Don't defend him Amanda."  
  
"I'm not defending him. There's somethings you don't understand Lex. But please... I'm as guilty in this as he is. I should have known better than to get into a relationship with him... "  
  
Alex's heart broke. Even after what she'd told her, Mandy still defended Frank and shouldered part of the blame. She knew she was going to have to have a face to face with Frank in the morning. She just hoped she could hold her temper.  
  
'hold me, hold me  
don't ever let me go  
say it just one time  
say you love me  
God knows... I do... love you... again'  
  
After Alex had gotten Amanda calmed down, she called Sasche. The two of them got it out of Amanda that she'd also received a call from her agent and things were going sour in the contract talks.   
  
"What she needs is a good night on the town and to get fucking drunk!" Sasche had exclaimed.  
  
"I think I could use a stiff drink too Sasche. Call Monica and let's go."  
  
"Girl's Night Out!! With Jake as a chaperone of course!!" She had turned around and dialed Jake, wheedling, whining, promising and then finally begging him into submission about acting as their designated driver for the night. Monica, when called, was more than ready for a good night out drinking.  
  
--  
  
- song titled 'Again' written by Janet jackson, James Harris III and Terry Lewis  
  
**** 


	21. Too Sick To Pray

****  
  
Amanda was flat out drunk. Alex had never seen her this drunk before. She didn't have the typical slurred words or stumbling walk, but you could just look at her and tell she was drunk. But that was their intentions when all four of them, and Jake, went out. Girl's night out, or so Sasche had said.  
  
At the bar, Alex grinned as she watched her sister on the dance floor. Even stone drunk the girl had moves... Sasche and Jake had picked them all up at Alex's in a convertible and then it was off downtown to pick up Monica at the nest. With the top down and a warm summer night, they were all smiles and laughter by the time they'd had enough driving the main drag.  
  
Sasche was in a pair of leather pants and a cropped t-shirt, Monica was in a mini-dress and Amanda was in a black tank top with a sarong wrapped around her and tied at the hip. They'd been here for a few hours and Jake had been labeled the designated driver. He said he didn't mind being the designated driver, so long as Alex helped him ride shotgun and keep the others in line. That meant no drinking for Alex either.  
  
Until now, the beat of the club had been fast, hard and throbbing, the bass beats something vibrating their drinks. Now the music slowed down a bit and took on a bluesy soulful tone.  
  
Across town in the nest, Frank was beating the hell out of the punching bag in the gym. He'd stripped down to just a pair of shorts after Monica left with everyone else. He'd heard Alex and Monica talk about going dancing with Sasche and Amanda. This time they didn't invite him along. The fact that they didn't invite Cody along either was lost on him. The longer he thought about Mandy, the more he worked the bag over.  
  
'I'm in a lonely room  
I'm the only one who sings the lovesick blues  
Winter's walking up the avenue  
I ain't seen the sun shine since the sixth of June  
But I tell you this...'  
  
Frank didn't even hear the song come on over the radio. The only thing that registered was the slower rhythm and a few of the lyrics.  
  
'don't call a doctor  
I'm gonna get better, yeah  
Don't run for the priest  
I'm gonna find some faith  
Just because I burned my bible baby,  
it don't mean I'm too sick to pray.'  
  
The same piece of music was being played at the club. The DJ had played it as part of a request. Amanda welcomed the slower beat and let it guide her body as she danced with this guy on the floor. He'd been watching her all night and finally worked up the nerve to ask her to dance. She felt his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him with the sway of her hips. All she wanted to do was for one moment forget about Frank.   
  
'I'm in a crowded place  
I can't recognize a single face  
I can't say the thrill is in the chase  
well, I ain't got the legs,  
ain't got the legs to run this race  
but I tell you this...  
  
don't call a doctor  
I'm gonna get better, yeah  
Don't run for the priest  
I'm gonna find some faith  
Just because I burned my bible baby,  
it don't mean I'm too sick to pray.'  
  
On the other side of the club a group of patrons had gotten a bit too intoxicated and a shoving match started up. In no time the fighting spread throughout the club onto the dance floor. Alex and Jake were on it, hustling down from the second level to the pit where the dance floor was. In house security tried to stop them, but a flash of their badges allowed them past. Quickly they got Sasche and Monica pulled aside out of the fray. Alex turned around for Amanda...  
  
'Ease the pain...  
  
don't call a doctor  
I'm gonna get better, yeah  
Don't run for the priest  
I'm gonna find some faith  
Just because I burned my bible baby,  
it don't mean I'm too sick to pray.'  
  
Frank's body was wringing wet with sweat. He'd been at the punching bag for almost a solid 30 minutes. The more his wrists and knuckles hurt, the less he thought about watching Amanda... Mandy... Images of her bathing, the water cascading over her bare skin and her golden ringlets a darker shade of blonde in the water... He stopped, hugging the bag for a moment and his breathing labored. What the hell was he thinking? He'd intended to keep his distance from her, to maintain that wall he'd put up so she didn't get hurt.  
  
'don't call a doctor  
I'm gonna get better, yeah  
Don't run for the priest  
I'm gonna find some faith  
Just because I burned my bible baby,  
it don't mean..   
no it don't mean I'm too sick to pray.'  
  
The ringing of his cell phone disrupted his thoughts. Panting for breath a moment, he ripped off the protective knuckle gloves and picked up his phone.  
  
"Donovan. Alex? Calm down... what? I'll be right there." He shut off his phone and grabbed up a towel. Frank only took long enough to put on his clothes. In less than 5 minutes Frank was behind the wheel of his car and headed downtown towards the nightclub where most of his team and his sister were.  
  
'too sick to pray, yeah.  
too sick to pray...  
too sick to pray  
it don't mean  
I'm too sick to pray.'  
  
Amanda was missing.  
  
--  
  
- song titled 'Too Sick To Pray" by A3 from the Motion Picture Soundtrack to "Gone In 60 Seconds".  
  
**** 


	22. Painted On My Heart

****  
  
She was missing. His Mandy was missing... The fight at the club had swept over everyone there and by the time Alex and Jake could get to her, Mandy turned up missing. Whoever took her couldn't have gotten far. Jake and Alex cornered the in house security to help them look for her while the Chicago PD took care of the guilty parties in the fight.  
  
'I thought you'd be out of my mind   
And I'd finally found a way to   
Learn to live without you  
  
I thought it was just a matter of time   
Till I had a hundred reasons   
Not to think about you  
  
But it's just not so   
And after all this time   
I still can't let go'  
  
He'd tried denying it to himself with little luck. Frank thought if he could put enough distance emotionally between them that he could repress the love he felt for her and how much he needed her, to force her to realize that she needed to be apart from him. But now when she needed him, where was he? The sense of urgency caused him to press down on the accelerator, the speedometer arcing up over 60MpH as he sped down through downtown's main drag.  
  
'I've still got your face   
Painted on my heart   
Scrawled upon my soul   
Etched upon my memory baby   
I've got your kiss   
Still burning on my lips   
The touch of your fingertips   
This love so deep inside of me'  
  
He turned the corner 10 minutes after getting the call and fishtailed into the parking lot. He could see the flashing red and blue lights as he rolled the car to a stop directly in front of the door. Sasche and Monica ran up. "Frank! Mandy's gone!!" "A fight broke out and-"  
  
"Yes, I know. Alex called me. Get in the car and stay put you two." He turned the car off and took the keys with him. A whole crowd of people were still in the parking lot, watching the police round people up. Where could she be?  
  
'I was trying everything that I can   
To get my heart to forget you   
But it just can't seem to  
  
I guess it's just no use   
In every part of me   
Is still a part of you'  
  
Frank saw Jake and Alex across the street combing through the parked cars. He turned and went back into the club on the chance that she was still in there somewhere. He had an idea that she was just as inebriated as Sasche and Monica were. If that were the case, she might not have made it out of the club.  
  
'I've still got your face   
Painted on my heart   
Scrawled upon my soul   
Etched upon my memory baby   
I've got your kiss   
Still burning on my lips   
The touch of your fingertips   
This love so deep inside of me'  
  
The house lights were all on and it was empty save a few of the waitresses cleaning up in the aftermath. Frank asked around to see if anyone had seen someone with Amanda's description. No one had. He still searched all the nooks and crannies on the upper level before flying down the stairs to look around the dance floor.  
  
"Stop..."  
  
'I've still got your face   
Painted on my heart   
Painted on my heart   
Painted on my heart'  
  
Frank saw some male walking towards the emergency exit with a blonde in his arms. She looked like she was struggling to get out of his arms, but couldn't manage it. Either she was half out of it, or drunk beyond all means.   
  
"Don't... I'm here with someone."   
  
It was Mandy. Frank saw red and ran over to the two as the man found the exit and pushed on the release bar. He grasped him by the shoulder and spun him around. Mandy was in his arms, one under her ribs and the other had her knees draped over. Before he could control his temper, he heard Mandy tell the man to put her down again. Frank's left fist flew out and across the man's nose. The crunch meant he'd broken it.  
  
As the man fell, Frank caught Mandy and pulled her up close to his chest. She buried her head in his neck and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He could smell the whiskey on her breath. How much had she consumed?  
  
Mandy felt herself jerk and fall, then felt a pair of strong arms catching her. Someone snuggled her up against their chest. She couldn't see who it was, her eyes were closed and she couldn't get them to open. But whoever it was smelled... sweaty. But it was a comforting smell... Frank. She could smell his masculine scent, the scent amplified by his sweat. She felt safe and curled up against his chest. For a brief moment she managed to get her eyes open and she looked up at him as he held her.  
  
'Something in your eyes keeps haunting me   
I'm trying to escape you   
And I know there ain't no way to   
To chase you from my mind'  
  
Frank wanted to kiss her so badly, but before he could, her head rolled back as she passed out cold. He shook his head and shifted her in his arms as he turned to leave the club. His Mandy was safe in his arms... now to get her home.  
  
'I've still got your face   
Painted on my heart   
Scrawled upon my soul   
Etched upon my memory baby   
I've got your kiss   
Still burning on my lips   
The touch of your fingertips   
This love so deep inside of me'  
  
He came out of the club to see Sasche and Monica running up to him. Alex and Jake weren't too far behind them.  
  
"Oh thank GOD you found her!"  
  
"We were so worried!"  
  
"Where was she Frank?"  
  
"Is she OK?"  
  
"She's fine. She passed out just a minute ago. Apparently someone was trying to go out the back exit with her." He turned as two uniforms were carting out the man Frank had hit.  
  
"I was only trying to keep her from being arrested... I didn't want her to get hurt in the fight!!" he protested as they put him into a car.  
  
"Mandy needs some rest. I have a feeling she'll be hung over when she comes to."  
  
Alex and Jake took her from his arms and put her into the car. Alex threw a glare at Frank, as if this was his fault. Monica climbed into the car with Amanda, then Sasche and Alex climbed into the front passenger seat.   
  
"I'll take them home Frank."  
  
"Thank you Jake. Hey.."  
  
"Yeah Frank?"  
  
"Take care of them, ok?" Frank gave Jake a look.  
  
Jake blinked, then nodded his head. Frank was telling him to take care of both Mandy and Alex. "I will Frank." He slid behind the wheel started the car up. As Jake drove off with the ladies, Frank watched the taillights. The red and blue lights of the police cars were departing one by one, each carting off a participant in the fight. He looked up at the moon overhead. He would have preferred to have taken Mandy home with him, just to make sure she was all right. Hopefully she would remember him being there to find her...  
  
'I've still got your face   
I've still got your face   
painted on my heart   
painted on my heart   
painted on my heart'  
  
--  
  
- song titled "Painted On My Heart", performed by The Cult from the Motion Picture Soundtrack "Gone In 60 Seconds"  
  
**** 


	23. Bait And Switch

****  
  
Three days passed before Frank heard any word on Amanda. He'd called Alex's with little luck at all in getting past the ice and steel of Alex's anger. Finally, he decided that if Sasche could scheme, then so could he. He called Sasche for help.  
  
--  
  
"You want what?" Amanda groaned and flopped back on the bed. She had just started packing up all of her stuff. Harrold had called her to tell her that the producers of Phantom had agreed to take her back under her original contract conditions and wanted her back at work as soon as possible.  
  
"I know it's short notice, but I want to take you out to lunch. Please?"  
  
"I don't know Sasche. I got a lot of things to do. The main one is pack and get a ticket to New York."  
  
"Meet me for an early dinner. Please, please, please?!"  
  
"All right. But make it quick, OK? Fine, I'll see you there." She hung up and reached for the shoes under the bed.  
  
"What did Sasche want?" Alex came in and handed her a stack of shirts that were on the bed.  
  
"She wants to take me out to dinner. I told her she needed to make it quick."  
  
"You sore with Sasche for something?"  
  
"Yes and No."  
  
"Which yes and which no?"  
  
"I've not been completely honest with you Alex."  
  
"I gathered that. Want to fill me in now?"  
  
"Not at the moment. I'm going to go meet with Sasche then I'll see if I can stop by a travel agent and get a ticket. When I get back, we'll talk." She slid her shoes on and kissed Alex's cheek.  
  
It didn't take her long to find the diner and slip inside. She sat down at the table opposite Sasche and quickly ordered.  
  
"Are you running?"  
  
"No, Sasche, I'm not running. I've been called back to the theater."  
  
"Are you going to say goodbye to Frank?"  
  
"No. It's obvious he doesn't want to see me. He hasn't called me since the nightclub incident."  
  
"Are you sure of that?"  
  
Amanda stopped in mid sip of her water and looked up to see Frank standing there. Sasche looked down, then reached for Amanda's hand. "I'm sorry sweety. He told me that you wouldn't talk to him."  
  
**** 


	24. La Vie En Rose

****  
  
Neither Amanda nor Frank said anything as Sasche got up and left them to talk. Frank took her seat and stared at Amanda.  
  
"You tried calling?"  
  
"Yes, Alex told me repeatedly that you didn't want anything to do with me."  
  
"And you believed that?"  
  
"How could I not when you haven't called me?"  
  
"There are times, Frank, that you are as dense as you are handsome."  
  
"Amanda..." His sentence was interrupted by the waitress putting down a basket of bread and smiling sweetly at Frank.  
  
The noise in the diner seemed to settle down a bit enough for them to hear the jukebox as it played an old blues tune...  
  
'Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is La vie en rose'  
  
"No, Frank. I've had enough. I told you not to lead me around and you did. I can't take it. Have a good life Frank. I'll do my best to fulfill your wish for me to forget you." She stood up and walked towards the door, leaving him staring after her.  
  
'When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see La vie en rose'  
  
"Damn it Amanda Singer!" He bolted up from the table and caught hold of her before she reached the door. Right there in front of the entire restaurant, he pulled her into his arms and crushed her against him with a searing kiss.  
  
'When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom'  
  
The patrons whistled in awe as they watched. Amanda didn't fight the kiss, nor did she encourage it. She froze in his arms. She couldn't let him do this to her again.  
  
Frank pulled back, his fingers drifting down her throat slowly. His dark eyes searched hers for anything that said he wasn't too late.  
  
"I.. think it would be best, Mr. Donovan... if you let me go right now." she whispered.  
  
"Amanda, please don't. I need you more than I realized. I love you." He nuzzled her cheek softly, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "Please stay."  
  
'And when you speak... angels sing from above  
Everyday words seem... to turn into love songs'  
  
Amanda couldn't look him in the eye. She pulled her arms from his and turned around. She hadn't opened the door before the first tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"Amanda..."  
  
She couldn't do this... By the time she made it to the corner she was blinded by tears. She'd just walked away from the man she loved more than life itself. All she could think of as she headed to her rented car was that he didn't follow her... He said he loved her, but didn't follow her. He said he needed her, but made no effort to make her stay beyond saying please.  
  
'Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be   
La vie en rose'  
  
--  
  
- song titled "La Vie en Rose"... not sure who sings it or who the rights belong to.  
  
**** 


	25. Love is Blind

****  
  
"It was Frank all along."  
  
"Frank?"  
  
Amanda threw a few more things into her suitcase and zipped it up. She'd cried nonstop since she got behind the wheel and left Frank at the diner. "From St. Croix. He was the man I met in St. Croix. The one I fell for, the one who left me. That morning in your office when I slapped him, it was because of the way he left me. The night he and I had dinner, we talked about what we wanted from each other and what we thought things could turn out like. I gave him a chance to set it right between us and he didn't... or couldn't, I don't know."  
  
Alex blinked and then stared at her sister. "Frank? FRANK?! That.. that... " she was so flustered and furious that she was sputtering and clipping her words to various curses in various languages.  
  
"Stop it Alex. I'm a big girl. I got to go. My flight is leaving in a few hours and I have to clear security." She hauled the suitcase up off of the bed, staggering a moment under it's weight.  
  
Alex grabbed her arm and spun her around. "So that's it? You're just going to go, dump him like he left you?"  
  
"What choice do I have?"  
  
"If you believe you have no choice, then you are just as wrong as he is."  
  
Amanda stopped and jerked her arm out of her sister's grasp. "How dare you!!"  
  
"Face it baby girl, that man has done nothing but lead you around by your nose and break your heart!"  
  
"He has not! I told him not to do anything that he couldn't back up and he hasn't! He never made me any promises that he didn't or couldn't keep Alex. It was my fault, I went along with Sasche's plan to bring Frank around. If anyone is guilty of breaking hearts, it's me! I broke my own heart with hopeless expectations!"  
  
"You deserve better Amanda."  
  
"No Alex. I deserve what I've given myself. Frank deserves better."  
  
"After everything that's happened between you, you still think so?"  
  
"Yes Alex. Love is blind and I love Frank more than he'll ever know."  
  
**** 


	26. Impasses and Ass Kickings

****  
  
Alex was too busy beating the hell out of the dummy in the gym to notice Frank walking in. The fight she and Amanda had gotten into regarding Frank was wearing on her last nerve. Amanda had gone, left shortly after that. She left a note Sasche to give her goodbyes to Jake and the others for her. In that note there was no mention of Frank.  
  
"If you hit that dummy any harder, you're going to have to pay for it when you break it."  
  
"Go to hell Frank."  
  
Frank sighed and held the dummy by the shoulders as Alex kept up the nonstop jabs and hooks. "What do you say we have a pleasant discussion instead of an argument."  
  
Alex let loose a monstrous right hook at the dummy's jaw. In her mind, she was seeing Frank's face on that punching dummy. "What's to discuss? You.." she grunted as she smashed a left hook into the chest of the dummy. "seduced my sister..." a growl of pain escaped her lips as she followed through with her right elbow across the dummy's jaw "then broke my sister's heart..." she hooked her elbow back across the nose. "and then seduced her again only to shove her away."  
  
"It's not like that and you know it."  
  
"Right." Alex stepped back and shifted, kicking the dummy in the ear - along with Frank.  
  
Frank hissed and stumbled to the side. "What is it you want me to say Alex?" He stood up and came around behind her. Jake, Monica and Cody came in to see what was going on. "Yes, I broke Mandy's heart in the beginning. I didn't mean to do it, but I wanted to save her the pain of what we do. I did it to protect her."  
  
Alex had stopped and was listening. But when he said it was all for Mandy, Alex began to see red. "Oh what a bunch of bullshit!!" She spun around and got Frank in a headlock restraint. "What a sanctimonious bastard you are Frank Donovan! Did you ever stop to think that Amanda is a big enough girl that she can make her own decisions? Huh? Did you?"  
  
Frank was surprised when Alex whipped around and succeeded in getting him into a headlock. However, he maneuvered her just past the sparring dummy onto the heavy-duty floor mat. "Watch your mouth Alexandra Cross! And it's not that she can't make her own decisions!" He got his arm pressed between her upper thighs and grasped her supporting leg. In a heave, he stood upright and picked Alex up and slammed her down onto the mat. He leaned over her, hands braced on his knees. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy here Alex. I asked her to stay and she walked away from me. She- URK!"  
  
Alex's leg came up and her heel caught Frank behind the neck, dropping him to the ground. Cody and Jake were busy trading bets on who'd win.  
  
"I got $20 on Frank. He's got her on weight and experience."  
  
"I dunno Jake, she's got a lot of rage."  
  
"Oh both of you just stuff it." Monica chided. "I got $50 on a dead even match."  
  
As Frank tried to clear his head, Alex scrambled up and got onto his back, hooking her elbow around his neck again and pressing him down onto the mat face first. "You are a bastard, you know that? You think you know everything. Amanda gave you a part of herself willingly and what did you do?" She tightened her grip as Frank tried to buck her off. "All she ever asked of you in return was to let her in and love her the way she'd loved you. ACK!!" she snarled as Frank managed to roll her over.  
  
The two of them rolled over repeatedly on the floor mat into one corner. Frank landed on his knees, Alex in front of him on his thighs with her feet braced on his calves with her knees pressed into his ribs. She grasped him by the shoulders even as his hands gripped the back of her neck. Jake and Cody were watching in amazement as Frank rolled Alex underneath him, then ooo'd and whistled as Alex shifted the momentum. Frank landed on his back with Alex sitting on his chest, her legs pressing his upper arms to the mat and her knees pressed against the side of his head. As Frank struggled underneath her, his legs flailing for leverage, Alex sat back and pressed her weight into his chest.  
  
"This may come as a shock to you, Franklin Donovan, but there are other people in the world. You are not the end all and be all of knowledge and you do not always know what's best. OW!" she grunted as Frank's long legs came up and around her waist to lock ankles across her ribcage. "Geez!!" she grunted again as she found herself landing on her back with a thud, Frank's ankles catching underneath her chin. But Alex shifted her legs and locked her own ankles behind Frank's head, squeezing him until his face turned an unflattering shade of red.  
  
"Which part of that is supposed to shock me Agent Cross? URGH..." he growled as she snapped her thighs, boxing his ears with her knees. He reached up and gripped her by the knees as he sat there, wiggling back and forth trying to get a little slip of space in between her legs. Eventually he shifted their position - he sitting with his legs wrapped over and around Alex's waist with his ankles locked under her chin and Alex with her arms wrapped around his shins and grasping his ankles trying to pry them apart while her own ankles were locked behind Frank's head and her knees pressing tightly against his ears - so that they both lay on their side.  
  
"OK..." Alex panted a bit. "Let's just suspend reality for one little second. Say I tell you that Amanda is gone home to New York. What are you gonna do about it?" She strained with a soft growl trying to pry his ankles apart.  
  
"I... admit I was wrong for leaving her the way I did in St. Croix." Frank groaned as he tried to stretch out of Alex's knee lock.  
  
"And...?" Alex stretched, effectively putting a tremendous amount of pressure on Frank's head and neck.  
  
"And what?" he snarled. He felt like his head was going to pop and this was getting him nowhere fast. He ran his fingers along her pelvic bone, tickling her.  
  
Alex jerked and reached down to slap his hands away. When she did, Frank managed to break her knee lock and he rolled out of her grip, releasing his ankle lock under her chin. Frank pushed up to his hands and knees, trying to get the blood flow back to where it was all supposed to go. Alex, however, reared up on her knees and then dropped an elbow into the middle of Frank's back, right between his shoulder blades. With a loud cry, Frank dropped face first into the mat again.  
  
"AND... you bastard.... you find Amanda..."  
  
"Oh yeah. She's got a LOT of rage." Jake whistled.  
  
She reversed and put Frank into another headlock, her grip on her wrist to put pressure on his neck was turning her knuckles white. "And you apologize to her for doing what you did." However, she pulled back too hard and Frank got to his feet easily. He staggered back a bit under the height difference, but leaned back far enough to get firm grip with enough leverage to flip Alex over his shoulder. She hit the mat with a thud, her breath knocked out of her for a moment. As she laid there, gasping for breath, Frank leaned over, his hands braced on his knees again as he himself gasped for breath. "Fine. I'll fly to New York and apologize to Starlet for doing what I did. But remember this, Special Agent Alexandra Cross... I still did what I did for your sister, to protect her. I was only thinking about her."  
  
Alex looked up at him, her breath coming in short pants instead of gasps now. "OK..." With a snarl, she half rolled, half shifted her left leg over her right and caught Frank behind the knees in an explosive kick. Her kick swept his legs out from underneath him and sent him flying into the air for a brief few second before he landed with a crushing thud on his back next to Alex. As Alex's foot rested underneath his rear end, she was pinned in place. Frank was too stunned to move.  
  
"You go girl!" Monica snickered.  
  
"Just remember Frank." she panted again as she laid there twisted in half like a pretzel with her head next to Frank's feet. "She loves you... and you BOTH were wrong..."  
  
"Fine... I'll pack my bags..." he wheezed. "Just as soon as I can move."  
  
**** 


	27. Help Me Say Goodbye

****  
  
New York, one week later  
  
Mandy, in her costume as Christine for Phantom of the Opera, moved upstage in the dark. She had arrived back in New York a week ago. Yesterday she had resumed her role. Off in the distance a bell tolled quietly. Her voice started off soft, then grew into the volume and pitch it needed. The full house listened to the starlet unawares of the private pain she projected into each performance.  
  
'Little Lotte  
thought of everything and nothing . . .  
Her Father promised her  
that he would send her the Angel of Music . . .  
Her father promised her . . .  
Her father promised her . . .'  
  
As she sang, the scene changed to a graveyard, a mausoleum with hanging moss. In the center a pyramid of skulls in front of a cross.  
  
'You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . .'  
  
Frank watched from his balcony seat. He had to pull some strings with the New York office to get these seats, but he wanted to see his Starlet up close and personal. But he watched her, not her performance. He could see the raw emotions she put into her character.  
  
'Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . .'  
  
In the week since she'd come back, Amanda had done a lot of thinking. If Frank hadn't come after her by now, there was no chance he would. This was goodbye then. The very idea caused a tear to slip down her cheek as she sang. He couldn't do it, he couldn't let her love him...  
  
Alex shifted in her seat as she watched Amanda sing. She'd flown to New York this morning after no word had been heard from either Frank or Amanda. She was worried for the both of them. The contact she had in the New York office told her that Frank had pulled a few strings and gotten a box seat. As she listened, Alex looked around, trying to spot where Frank was sitting.  
  
'Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . .'  
  
He'd told her when they first met that she had it within her to be great, that all she needed to do was just believe in that. And for a while she did believe in that. But now... it was all smoke and mirrors wasn't it? She had told Frank not to lead her somewhere he wasn't going to follow. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment before she led into the next verse.  
  
'Three long years  
I knelt in silence,  
held your memory near me,  
Three long years,  
of murmured sorrow-  
willing you to hear me. . .'  
  
Frank heard the catch in her voice before she started the next verse. If only he could see her eyes, to know what she feeling. He leaned forward, putting one hand on the railing of the box as he lifted the opera glasses to his eyes to try and catch a glimpse of her beautiful eyes.  
  
That was that. It was over. She'd given him a week to come find her and he hadn't. It was time to say goodbye to Frank Donovan and move on. With her decision made, Amanda's voice pushed full-throttle into the words with a powerful crescendo.  
  
'Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?'  
  
Alex's head turned around to stare at Amanda. She'd heard her sing this aria before, but never like this. She knew instinctually that something had happened.  
  
Frank's forehead furrowed in confusion. He caught sight of Alex in the audience, but at the same time he saw Amanda's face become firm and resolute. What had happened?  
  
Amanda's voice never wavered. She'd had trouble the past few nights with this passage in the aria, her voice catching on the word 'goodbye'. But tonight she was saying goodbye to him... the only way she knew how. If he wanted it this way, then this is the way it would be.  
  
'Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . .  
  
No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye.'  
  
The orchestra music quieted, the soft violins and strings giving a haunted sadness to the theater as 'Christine' stood there next to a pyramid of skulls singing her goodbyes to the past. Scarce few people saw the blonde get up out of her third row aisle seat and hurry up the aisle towards the lobby. Even fewer people saw the man get up and exit his box seat. All eyes and ears were fixed on the frail and fragile diva on the stage. Now her voice shook with emotion, now she had given in to the reality that it was done. Now the sadness began...  
  
'Help me say  
goodbye...'  
  
--  
  
- song titled "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from the Musical "Phantom of The Opera" by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber, all rights reserved.  
  
**** 


	28. You're Late

A/N - Thank you all for the reviews and sticking with this story through all the ups and downs of FFnet!!  
  
Thanks to Dreamy for beta-ing this for me and kicking my rear end until this was done. Cheesey plug here - if you haven't read "Cruel Misunderstandings" yet, ya need to. Here's the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=839286  
We'll be getting the sequel to Misunderstandings up as soon as we're done with it... and get it titled ~L~  
  
And a BIG thank you to Giselle and Antonis for letting me know who sang "La Vie En Rose". I swear I had originally gotten it off of a Louis Armstrong lyrics site, but if Ms. Edith Piaf sang it originally, then I bow to their knowledge.  
  
Another shameless plug - got another story I'm starting called "Original Sin." It's a UC FIC, of course. It'll be up tomorrow night.  
  
Love you guys, love writing and love hearing what you think of my mad ramblings!!  
  
****  
  
Back in her dressing room, Mandy stared in the mirror. She had refused the curtain calls as not feeling well after the performance. She had locked the door behind her and just slid slowly down into the chair.  
  
"Miss Singer?! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Antoine..." she whispered. "I'm always just fine." The unshed tears in her eyes quivered as she looked at her reflection, the white wedding gown that made up her costume for the last act of the musical. She wouldn't cry.. not now, not again. No more tears for him.  
  
There was a pounding on the door. "MISS SINGER?!" Antoine was getting upset now. She hadn't answered him really. His concern was admirable, he took care of her when she didn't take care of herself. "I'm going to break down the door if you do not answer me Miss Singer!"  
  
Amanda could hear the desperation in his voice. He truly was worried for her. What she would have given for it to be Frank pounding on the door. But it couldn't be, could it? The man couldn't let himself love her and be loved in return. He hadn't even tried to make her stay. Hook by hook she unfastened the back of her costume and slithered out of it.  
  
"Amanda!" Alex jiggled the door knob to her sister's dressing room. Mr. Lefee had started babbling to her that Miss Singer wasn't answering him inside of her dressing room and that she had begged off of the curtain calls as not feeling well. He also told her that during the intermission and while waiting in the wings for her scenes, Amanda had looked pale and withdrawn.  
  
Alex pounded on the door with the flat of her hand. "AMANDA OPEN UP!! C'mon, this is Alex! PLEASE baby girl, open up and talk to me!!"  
  
"Alex?"  
  
Alex spun around to see Frank holding a bouquet of two dozen white roses. "She's locked herself in her dressing room and isn't answering anyone. Mr. Lefee said that she looked pale and withdrawn, she was complaining of not feeling well and she refused the curtain calls. She's not even making any noise. Oh God Frank, I hope she hasn't done anything stupid!"  
  
Frank looked at the door and then handed the bouquet to Alex. "Move back."  
  
Alex pushed Antoine back and barked at everyone else to move back. Frank backed up and took a swift solid 'door-breaker' kick right above the lock.  
  
Amanda didn't even move her head, the sound of the thudding door on it's hinges only meant they thought she'd done something stupid. She hadn't, of course, but she just didn't feel like talking to anyone. Why couldn't they leave her alone? Slowly she got up despite the repeated thumps against the door and the door shaking on it's hinges. She'd slid out of her costume and left it laying over the back of the chair in front of her mirror. She took off the chemise underneath the costume and reached for the silk robe that hung on a standing rack nearby.  
  
Frank was getting desperate by now. The door wasn't budging and he'd heard no sound at all from inside the dressing room. He turned and threw his shoulder up against the door over and over. After the third or fourth hit, he felt it give a little. On the sixth hit, he felt the hinges rattle. Just one more would do it.  
  
Amanda curled up on the chaise lounge in the far corner of the dressing room from the door. It wasn't well lit over in that corner and she'd used it on dual performance days to catch naps. She was about to slide down and close her eyes when the door gave way with a terrific crash.  
  
Frank fell in through the door as it flew open. He bounced off of the floor, rolling up to his feet fluidly. Amanda jerked up with the crash, startled out of her own little world. The robe wasn't fastned or tied and fell open to her waist, exposing all of her feminine assets to Frank and ayone standing behind him. Alex's eyes widened, then she turned and shooed away everyone who was gawking in the corridor. Closing the door behind her, she left Frank and Amanda to themselves.  
  
At first she didn't believe it was Frank. She chittered softly, a nervous giggle and curled back up in the chaise, turning her face into the thick and plump velvet cushions. He wouldn't be here, why would he be? The tears she'd held back flowed now. She hurt too much to care.  
  
Frank stared at her exposed breasts and abdomen, then started towards her as she curled up. The sound of her tears slapped him across the face. "Starlet..." he whispered and crossed the short space between where he stood and the chaise. He sat down, reaching for her with the same breath.  
  
Mandy felt herself pulled up and wrapped up in someone's embrace. She felt strong arms around her and someone's fingers pulling the pins out of her hair. She'd never needed a wig for the role, her own hair just had to be pinned up properly and the mic worked around.  
  
"I'm sorry Starlet... for everything. Please, can you forgive me?" Frank whispered desperately in her ear as he threaded his fingers into her hair.  
  
Amanda's tears calmed a bit and she pushed back out of Frank's embrace. She studied his face for a moment, her eyes locked onto his. 'But if you're really wise, the silence of his eyes will tell you love is only love...' she heard in her head as she stared into those eyes.  
  
Frank was getting nervous again. Why wasn't she saying anything?  
  
'and it's wonderful enough  
without the shooting stars,  
without the sound of bells,  
without the violins,  
love is wonderful enough'  
  
"You're late Frank Donovan." she whispered right before her mouth closed over his in a tenderly sweet kiss.  
  
**** 


End file.
